


Let's Get to Work

by james_cartman87



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bi Sexual, Coming Out, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_cartman87/pseuds/james_cartman87
Summary: Kris invites Anthony to workout with him as an innocent attempt to bond with his best friend. Will there relationship become more than just the bronance everyone has come to know and love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic/smut so I know it's not that good!!! I hope to make some more soon!

~ Kris Bryant POV  ~

 I asked Rizzo if he wanted to work out on Saturday since we didn’t have a game, and because it was the off season, no one else would be there. I always liked having alone time with him. He’s my best friend. I could clear my mind and just be myself when I was around him. Except I’ve always kept one thing hidden. The feelings I had for him.

We both got there around 1pm.

“How’s it going Tony?” I asked him. I was the only one who ever called him Tony. I loved that.

“I’m good! Little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," he told me.

"You sure? If you didn't get much sleep..."

"No it's fine. Just some stupid little fights with Chelsea. I'm fine I promise. Let’s get to work!”

The thing with Rizz is that he does the littlest of things that make me smile… and he never notices. His laugh gets me every time. It’s so simple but so lovable and warming. He's so attractive. And it’s not like he has the perfect body either. He doesn’t have chiseled abs or rock hard pecs. He’s beefy and muscled and I imagine my hands all over his body all the time. Squeezing his perfect butt. I love slapping his ass every time he runs back to the dug out after a homerun or being batted in. But that’s besides the point. I mean his personality is just the best. Always in a good mood and making others around him happy and smile. How could I not love his personality? He’s my best friend.

We got inside and I plugged my phone in to play music. We decided to start with arms so we began with bench press. I laid down so we could begin. I could tell he wasn’t wearing compression shorts because I could see his bulge through his pants when he was spotting me. I looked at it for as long as I could without having him notice what I was doing. I mean it was right in my face. Just seeing the outline of his dick got me excited. I could feel myself getting hard so I rushed to the bathroom after I finished my set.

I just kinda waited until my hard on went down when I got to the bathroom.

'I’ll just jerk off later,' I thought.

When I got back, he was bending over stretching. His ass up in the air looking all perfect as it usually does. It was killing me. It was right there and I had no excuse to just go up and smack it. Not only would I think about plowing his thick ass from behind, but I’d also think about grabbing it while he fucked me missionary style. He noticed me standing there.

“Sorry I forgot to stretch before I got here," he laughed. "You ready to spot me?”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

He laid down on the bench and I got ready to spot him. Because he was on his back facing up, I could see his bulge, again. This was pure torture. His body parts being put on display and I couldn’t touch any of them.

After all of that torture, we decided to do abs. He suggested a workout we nicknamed “Mike Tyson.”

“C'mon. I can tell you need it,” he told me and winked. He grabbed my stomach.

“Yeah whatever. Prick,” I said laughing.

For the workout, it requires one person to pretty much sit on the other's crotch while they do twisting sit-ups. 'Perfect,' I thought. If I got a boner just from looking at him, this will definitely be a problem.

I meantally prepared myself. He sat down, and I started. 'Just make it quick,' I thought. It wasn’t bad at first because I was trying to think of other things. But I soon felt my dick getting hard. And so did he. He started grinning. Almost like he was holding back a laugh. 

I got to 50 sit-ups and I finally stopped. I tried sitting up immediately but he pushed me back down. He leaned down and kissed me. I was so shocked I almost gasped out loud. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I pulled his head closer with my hands and I grabbed his hair gently. I didn’t want to stop for air. It was like fireworks going off in my head. He eventually pulled back. He looked at me.

“So? How was that?” he asked.

I just sat there, looking straight up at him, dumbfounded. 

“Um, yeah.” I paused. “That was good,” I somehow managed to say. Still confused.

“You know, I saw you looking earlier,” he smiled.  
I blushed. Shit.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I told him, so obviously lying.

“You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I gladly accepted.

“You know when I was stretching earlier? I did that on purpose. I wanted to see you suffer,” he laughed.

“You fucking prick,” I said. “You knew I liked you and you just kept torturing me?”

He laughed his cute boyish laugh and I couldn’t do anything but smile back.

“Hey, it was only for the stretching part. You know with my ass in the air?" He laughed. I just looked at him trying not to smile. "And then the bench press. Oh and Mike Tyson I guess.” He laughed. “Why didn’t you just tell me you had feelings for me?” he asked.

“It’s not exactly that easy. I’m not even out to my parents let alone any of the guys. Also how would I know I would’ve gotten this response? I didn’t think you were gay,” I told him.

“I guess that’s true. I just figured since we're best friends, we could tell each other everything. And I’m actually bi. I’ve always thought you were cute and I'll admit, I've fantasied about you before. But I honestly didn’t think you were gay until today. You know, when I saw you looking at my crotch.” He laughed again. And I blushed. “So why don’t we get back to where we were?” He leaned down and began kissing me again.

We kept making out, occasionally separating for gasps of air. I grabbed his ass a few times, of course.

“You’ve always had an amazing ass,” I told him in between kisses.

"Oh yeah? You like my ass?" Since we were still in the same position from our last workout, he shifted his weight so that his ass was perfectly placed on my dick. He began grinding his hips back and forth to stimulate my hardening cock. I moaned his name.

“Yeah? You like that big boy?”

“Oh my god. Yes,” I moaned. I could barely get my words out. “I’m about to cum.”

"Already? Someone's really excited." He kept grinding on top of me.

"How could I not be?" I winked and he smiled back at me.

He kept grinding back and forth on my crotch all while enticing me with his soft lips. His thick ass grinding on my rock hard cock made me cum in my shorts.

“Damn, someone really was excited." He winked at me.

“Now it’s your turn big boy,” I told him.

I sat up and started to lean on top of him. I couldn’t wait to start sucking him off. I started rubbing his crotch. I began lifting his shirt with my left hand. He took off his shirt between kisses.  
I began kissing his pecs and moved downward towards his groin. I continued to rub his dick through his shorts. When I got down to his groin, I began pulling off his shorts along with his boxers. When I finally took them off, his thick 9 inch Italian dick almost hit me in the face.

I spit on my hand and began stroking him. I took the tip in my mouth and began licking the head of his dick. I wanted him to beg for more.

“Fuck Kris. Stop teasing me,” he told me.

“Someone’s a little impatient now aren’t they?”

I kept licking the head and eventually took about 5 inches of his dick. He moaned my name which was one the sexiest things I’ve ever heard.

"Fuck, Kris."

“Mmmm you like that?”

He grabbed my head and began bobbing it up and down on his dick. I eventually got to about 8 inches. His cock was huge. I kept stroking it while keeping the head in my mouth. He kept moaning periodically.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, Kris!”

I swallowed every last bit of his hot cum. He laid down on his back.

“That was… holy fuck. That was amazing,” he said.

"Yeah?" I began kissing him again. I laid down next to him on my side so I could look at his beautiful face. 

"I'm so glad this happened. I truly am," he told me. “I love you Kris.”

I paused for a moment. I looked deep into his eyes. This wasn’t just about the sex anymore. As much as I loved it, he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

“I love you too Tony.”


End file.
